


Desideri

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [7]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Le sue turbe circa i propri desideri, il proprio umore, erano solo la ciliegina sulla torta: come poteva dare a River la stabilità, se la sua stessa mente era un casino?
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay
Series: Writober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** sera || **lista:** ink
> 
> **Nota:** la storia contiene spoiler del secondo libro della serie " _Termini di servizio_ ".

C'erano volte in cui Phil non si sentiva ancora pienamente a suo agio con la relazione che aveva con River; non tanto per il loro essere una coppia stabile – quello non era mai stato in discussione nemmeno prima -, ma perché non voleva che si accontentasse. Le sue turbe circa i propri desideri, il proprio umore, erano solo la ciliegina sulla torta: come poteva dare a River la stabilità, se la sua stessa mente era un casino?  
Non si conosceva più; le sue certezze erano andate in frantumi quando si era reso conto che la servitù domestica, tra loro, non bastava e non era tutto ciò che desiderava. L'idea di qualcuno che lo stringeva, che lo baciava, che lo coccolava persino, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione _prima_. Ma se pensava a River, se pensava al fatto che fosse lui a fare quelle cose, allora automaticamente andava bene. Allora il suo cuore batteva forte per l'aspettativa e il desiderio, non la paura di quell'intimità e quella che aveva sempre considerato debolezza.  
Amava River, di un amore totale probabilmente, qualcosa che gli faceva pensare che anche un rapporto vanilla, in fondo, non fosse così male. Ed era stupido, perché per anni si era sentito a proprio agio solo con il controllo totale della situazione, pronto a tagliare i ponti quando quei limiti non erano più accettabili per il proprio partner. Ma il proprio amante era felice con lui, voleva _lui_ , a prescindere dal resto – una frase ingenua, forse, eppure non avrebbe saputo immaginare un modo migliore di esprimere il concetto, parlando di River.  
«Phil?» lo voce di River lo raggiunse mentre osservava il cielo al di fuori della loro piccola casa. L'avevano scelta per la vicinanza con la struttura che ospitava Pops e perché era un posto tranquillo, molto meglio del vivere in città. River amava l'aria aperta, era un ragazzo da fattoria malgrado la sua professione. «Ehi.» gli sorrise, rivolgendogli solo uno sguardo e River comprese senza neppure che glielo facesse presente che era in ferie. Non c'era alcuna pretesa, quella sera, su di lui o sul loro rapporto.  
River sorrise a propria volta, un sorriso felice e ampio, proprio come quelli che Phil amava vedergli sul viso in ogni circostanza. River felice era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto, una delle cose che pensava di poter desiderare per tutta la vita.  
L'uomo prese posto dietro di lui, facendosi spazio sulla sdraio pieghevole e avvolgendogli le braccia forti attorno; odorava di sapone e pulito – doveva essersi fatto la doccia in ospedale – e Phil si rilassò contro il suo petto ampio, sospirando contento. «Tutto a posto oggi?»  
«Mh. La mia ingoiatrice ha fatto il diavolo a quattro.» sbuffò, ma non era teso. Phil lasciò andare una breve risata, mentre River si chinava e lo induceva a piegarsi un po' all'indietro per baciarlo sulle labbra. Un bacio di bentornato lieve, ma sentito e rilassante.  
Phil ne comprendeva la bellezza ogni giorno. Un po' come la felicità di passare diverse ore con Pops quotidianamente, qualcosa che prima era apparso impensabile. Il suo lavoro era stressante – non amava il rapporto col pubblico – ma era decisamente più rilassato di quando lavorava in ospedale e ne valeva sicuramente la pena.  
«Hai salvato di nuovo il mondo.» lo prese in giro e River arrossì un po', di quella genuina timidezza che, ancora, di tanto in tanto faceva la sua comparsa e lo rendeva adorabile.  
«Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.» ribadì l'altro e Phil tese le labbra in un sorriso, allungandosi verso di lui solo per dargli un altro bacio, stavolta più profondo, mentre la sera lasciava spazio piano alla notte silenziosa.


End file.
